


why not?

by Maychup



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I didnt proof read thsi so any mistakes is, Lemon, Smut, dubcon, jsut let me know, lets do that, porn with some feelings, this shoudl probably be part of a series, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maychup/pseuds/Maychup
Summary: Lonnie and Catra meet in the rooftop and .... act .... on their feelings





	why not?

 

The second year is always the hardest.

Catra’s been told that ever since she was in her eighth level of training. A lot of cadets have said that this level in particular it took a toll in someone’s character; it will either turn you into a Horde soldier, or completely beat you into nothing. This level of training was right under an Elite’s level, and it pushes you to the brink of survival where there’s nothing left but your instincts to rely on.

In this level, she’ll meet face to face with who she really is.

Today marked the start of it.

Shadow Weaver’s first task already held a sort of gruesomeness to it. Their work outs were pushed beyond comprehension. To Catra, it was easy. But to plenty of people – Adora included – the task hit all of their very obvious weaknesses.

The Horde expected plenty on strength, and there were three main players in her squadron with such talents – Adora, Rogelio, and Lonnie. Catra should be up there as well but that would mean extra effort that she really doesn’t want to put in. And Kyle… is well… Kyle.

This one involved something the Horde never really put emphasis on until now.

Gymnastics. Flexibility. Endurance.

Now, suddenly, without even trying to lift a finger, Catra outdid everyone by a long run, and they all knew it. She passed with a perfect score on her first run. Even Shadow Weaver – who she fucking _swears_ the old hag made her exam more difficult but _whatever_ – gave her a back handed praise.

 _“If only you did this good on all your exams._ ”

Kyle failed twice before getting the course done with a fifty-two -percent completion.

Rogelio ran it through once, hesitating on some steps, but he still managed to get a seventy-nine-percent.

Adora passed with a ninety-five-percent, and she thanked Catra for all the practice before hand.

Lonnie was the one who struggled the worst. She had repeat through it four different times, and on the fifth run, she pulled through, passing with the lowest score Catra had ever seen the brutish woman get: a fifty-four-percent.

That’s a Kyle level grade.

She got a Kyle grade.

_“Wow, Lonnie,” she remembers cackling at the girl as they returned to the sweat room “I have never seen a score like that from anyone else other than Kyle.”_

_The woman slammed her locker shut that day, and Catra really expected some sort of violent response; but, when she turned around and looked thoroughly exhausted, Catra flicked her ear and smirked. She hadn’t seen Lonnie look as defeated up until now._

_Looks like Shadow Weaver finally broke her._

_When Lonnie walked away to head… somewhere... Adora asks Catra to spend time with her in the afternoon._

The next exam they had involved dehydration.

Again, Catra survived without water at ease. She felt her mouth running dry, but she didn’t feel the physical need to drink water. If she did a ranking of best-to-worst? Rogelio would have won. Two days without water and the freaking lizard man could still do work outs not problem. Kyle explains that his skin can pick up condensation in the air.

Basically, he was cheating. But what’s Shadow Weaver going to do? Wrap him up in aluminum for the entire two days?

Kyle fell right to the bottom. He received a failing grade for it.

Adora passed, and nearly threw up chugging so much water the minute she finished the test.

Lonnie nearly failed, and again, Catra made fun of her for it.

Their next test was set next week and it had something to do with stealth, and Catra had no doubt she’d be able to pull it off.

Catra threw herself up a pipe and pulled her weight up, scaling the side of the Fright Zone’s facility with ease. She headed for a spot on the roof where all was quiet. A spot where no one really knew to bother her, and a spot where she could see most of the Fright Zone beyond the thick smog surrounding the place.

She huffs as she reaches the top.

…Right before growling angrily.

“Lonnie?” The dark woman flinches as she turns her attention to Catra “what are _you_ doing here?”

Lonnie immediately knits her brows together and snaps back. “Does it matter? I was here first, so beat it.”

Catra frowns, her tail lashing left and right. “This is _my_ spot. I always come here to chill out, and you’re the one who should beat it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, is your name on the railing?”

Catra smirks, crossing her arms. “Actually, it is.”

Lonnie lifts her arm off the railing and looks at the etch of Catra’s name on the metal. She thins her lips and scowls. “Whatever. Not like you take ownership of your own shit anyway. Sleeping in Adora’s bed? What are you six? Can’t sleep in the bed on your own?”

“I didn’t sleep with anybody when I was six,” Catra raised her brow “did you?”

Catra flinches when Lonnie banged her fist on the thick metal railing. She turned around quick enough that it should have caused a whiplash. Her eyes looked murderous. Actually, if she killed Catra right now, no one would know. Adora would be torn up to bits, but no one would know it was Lonnie who chucked her off the roof.

Lonnie pointed her finger harshly at Catra. “Fuck you. You’ve been on my ass since the first exam.”

“You mean the one you pathetically, very nearly failed? What happened there, Lonnie?” She shouldn’t taunt but watching her anger build was _far_ too fun to watch. “Are you mad that for _once_ I’m doing better than you?”

“Catra, I am warning you –”

“What are you going to do? Throw me off the fucking Fright Zone? Lonnie, you wouldn’t have the balls to do it if you –”

Catra feels the wind crackle and slam into her stomach. She fell to the ground of the roof, coughing and spitting at the pain of the impact. Lonnie had hit her. Hit her _hard_. She felt herself rising from the ground right before she feels the cool iron pressing against the small of her back; Lonnie’s arm steeled her flat against the rails.

She winced at the pain she felt in her stomach, right where Lonnie hit her. It felt like she broke her ribs again, but this time instead of the edge of the sharp edge of the table, it felt more like a skiff ran her over.

Lonnie held her there. Right in place. Her breath, heavy and full of absolute anger, was hotly brushing against Catra’s cheek. It made something turn in Catra’s stomach. A heavier feeling than the lightness she got whenever she was with Adora.

“You,” her voice was thick on her lips “have _no_ idea how much I would want to do that to you right now.”

It was meant to be a threat, but for some reason it didn’t sound like it. Lonnie’s eyes darted down to her lips. Catra caught it for the split second that she did it. They just stood there like that: Catra in pain, and Lonnie’s anger slipping out every time she breathed.

It took a second.

Then another.

And when she felt Lonnie’s grip on her uniform tighten, Catra screwed her eyes shut, ready to be thrown or beaten to a pulp.

To her surprise, Lonnie did neither.

Instead, Catra felt something pressing against her lips. She gasped when she felt it and groaned when she felt something slide into her mouth right then. She doesn’t _know_ what was happening, but she went with it.

The anger, frustration, and a slight hint of exhaustion dripping from Lonnie’s lips, spilling right into her own. Catra drank it all, and Etheria knows what the _fuck_ they were doing.

It started off a mess. Teeth knocking against each other, tongues – mostly Lonnie’s – stuck in a furious war, and lips bleeding from the force of their actions. Lonnie leaned back with her teeth clamped on Catra’s lower ones, and the action elicited a sound that Catra had never made before as well as a wave of wetness that shot somewhere between her legs.

Lonnie let her go with a small pop. Before Catra could ask, or push her away, or do _something_ really, the woman in front of her moves to bite and scrape her teeth against her neck.

 _That_.

That did something. She doesn’t know what exactly it was, but she couldn’t stop herself from raking her nails against Lonnie’s front and pulling her closer, flush against the heat between her legs. Lonnie lets it happen, growling a response at Catra’s action.

When Lonnie moved her gripped hand to cup her face, she _bites_ on Catra’s shoulder.

She shudders.

“Wh… Lonnie what are you –”

“Shut up and follow.” was her only warning before the taller woman moved to haul her up to sit on the railing.

Lonnie’s lips fell back to Catra’s and the battle restarted.

Rough hands made their way under her shirt, and Catra’s first instinct was to flinch at how cold they were under her skin, but she eventually reels forward when those fingers brushed against her two nipples.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Catra growled.

“I said, shut up.” Catra yelped when Lonnie pinched her.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” she spat angrily, her nails hooking to claw _hard_ at Lonnie’s shoulder. The woman between her legs inhaled sharply. Catra thought that she might actually just leave her there because of it but –

Lonnie’s smirk, however, told a different story.

Lonnie didn’t say anything else, but she _did_ lower herself towards Catra’s chest. Catra watched her wrap her lips around them, and she immediately clamped her legs around Lonnie’s torso. The heat that the action sent down to the pits of her stomach was enough for Lonnie to keep up her assault. She left her breasts every now and then to favor placing hard kisses around them.

Catra glanced down and saw the kisses left red marks. It was redder than the purpling bruise that Lonnie left on her stomach.

Something inside Catra made her raise her hand to pull at Lonnie’s dreads.

Lonnie looks up, her eyes still burning with anger.

Catra couldn’t stop her chuckle. In this angle, Lonnie looked far smaller. She wasn’t _kneeling_ , but she was low enough to look _much_ smaller. The hands cupping Catra’s breasts, however, was much bigger. The thought of that somehow pulled an emotion Catra has never felt before.

“It feels really nice seeing you down there,” Catra mocks.

Lonnie suddenly _bites_ as hard as possible.

Catra grits her teeth. Lonnie doesn’t let go. Catra tries to push her head off, but it didn’t work. It only made it _worse_. When Lonnie finally lets her go, she wasn’t spared a second to wait for the pain to go away.

Lonnie knocked their teeth back together in a kiss that burned Catra’s entire soul. It was hungry, quenching, a force of nature that pushed Catra to levels she had never been before. And when Lonnie’s hand suddenly lowered themselves to rub at the ache between her legs, Catra gasped against the kiss.

She didn’t hesitate.

She didn’t show any sign of mercy.

The fingers pressed against the cloth of her uniform circled around a sensitive spot of her body with a roughness she had never experienced before, and instead of asking her to slow down. Catra let her be.

“You like it like this, don’t you?” Catra whined at the confidence in Lonnie’s voice “Rough. Being fucked around like this. Shoulda’ known that you’d like shit like this. Of all fucking people in the squadron, I should have know,” she felt her hands rip away and dip themselves between her waistband and touch Catra’s skin “you would probably be the best at fucking.”

Catra’s nails dug hard on Lonnie’s shoulder, and she nearly yelled. Two fingers slid right inside of her. It hurt like hell, but Lonnie didn’t give her the time to relax or get used to this new feeling. Lonnie’s pace was unforgiving, and Catra curled her toes at the feeling.

Lonnie breaks the kiss to pant as she kept going. The grin on her face mocked Catra, but right now… just… her mind was elsewhere.

The pain... it started turning into something so much better. The next thing she realizes is that she;s trying to chase a high that she had never felt before. This is far different from anything she had ever experienced. She arched her back the harder Lonnie fucked her.

“You think,” Lonnie panted, and she even _chuckled_ “you’re so much better than us. You… think you’re so spe…cial being Adora’s little _pet_. But you’re not that special –”

Catra gasped when Lonnie added a third finger.

“ – you’re just as messed up as all of us here. And you liked being fucked like this.”

Catra pulled Lonnie close against her chest, moaning at every twist and pump of her fingers. Something was building in her gut, and she placed a flat hand on Lonnie’s shoulder. She yanks her shirt to pull her away, but the woman was resilient.

“Lonnie, I’m –”

“You’re fucking close, don’t try to fucking stop this now,” Lonnie growled into her ear, and Catra tucked her face on the crook of the woman’s neck as it all just started feeling so close. That high she had been chasing is _so_ close.

And when she reached her peak, Catra bit her hand to stop herself from letting out any kind of noise that this stupidly good-at-fucking woman could use against her. She spilled herself on the hand between her legs, and Lonnie slowed her pace as soon as Catra started coming back down to reality.

Lonnie didn’t say anything.

Neither did she.

It took a few more moments before they managed to pull themselves together.

Lonnie was the first one to break silence. “Catra?”

Catra hummed, her mind is too much of a blur.

“If you tell a single person about this –”

“Lonnie,” Catra shocked herself at how strained her voice sounded “I don’t ever want to let anyone know about what we just did. Ever.”

Lonnie, for the first time ever, genuinely laughs at something Catra said.

“Good,” Lonnie straightened out Catra’s shirt “do you want to do this again tomorrow night?”

Catra’s grin rose.

“Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> *ringing a bell* come get yalls catralonnie food
> 
> you are  
> all welcome  
> and i love you


End file.
